


Taking a Nap

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, fateswap au, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Yusuke takes a little nap during a Mementos run.[This is from the fateswap au created byaskdetectivekurusu!]





	Taking a Nap

“Good job, everyone. Let’s take a break!”

The Phantom Thieves gathered in the safe area of Mementos, crowding into the bus stop with little complaint. Yusuke yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Tired, Panther?” Makoto asked, and Yusuke flushed, embarrassed he was caught. “I wouldn’t mind taking a nap, either.” She stretched out, and proceeded to immediately lie down in Haru’s lap, comfortable. Haru flushed, slightly.  
“We could all do with a nap,” Akechi said, kindly. “Go ahead, Panther.”  
“Thanks.”

Yusuke settled, leaning back against the glass of the stop, and let his eyes close, bell ringing gently as he moved. Akira’s eyes lit up, and he shuffled from his place at the far side of the bench. Ryuji tensed, watching as the other reached a hand out, and promptly batted at the bell on Yusuke’s neck.

“What are you doing, Crow?” Haru asked, more amused than anything else. The sound of the bell echoed around the room.  
“Y-You...you can’t say you haven’t _wanted_ to ring the bell…” Akira said, suddenly flushed, but batted at the bell again, the gentle ringing sound loud against the groaning of souls in Mementos.   
“I mean...we have, but…” Makoto said, and giggled as Akira did it again.   
“I doubt it,” Ann said. “He’s a pretty deep sleeper.”   
“Is he, now.” Akechi said, and came to sit on the other side of Yusuke, gently ringing the bell as well.   
“Joker, stop.” Futaba said, but she’d brought a hand up to hide her giggles.   
“And they call me the cat,” Morgana said, rolling his eyes.

Akira softly hit the bell again, and, surprisingly, a rare smile flickered across his face. Needless to say, the others were almost shocked. Ryuji reluctantly loosened up, having been nervous earlier, but figured since Akechi was there, Yusuke would probably be fine.

"Are you sure he's not going to wake up?" Haru said, and Ann shrugged.  
"He might, actually. That depends if he's actually sleeping." she said, watching as Makoto slowly moved from her place, too. She reached a hand out, and poked the bell, ringing it. The thieves burst into giggles, quickly covering their mouths as to not wake him up.  
"This is the stupidest costume design ever," Ann said, almost doubled over. "Why the  _hell_ would there be a bell there?"  
"It's fashion," Ryuji said, almost deadpan, and they all giggled again.

Yusuke stirred, slightly, and all of them moved off, Akira quickly moving to his original spot. Yusuke rubbed his eyes, and stretched, and then smiled at them.

“Should we get going?”  
“Feeling rested, Panther?” Akechi said, still amused by the whole situation.   
“I am, actually. Let’s keep moving.”

As they got back into the Morgana-van, Ann shuffled closer to Yusuke.

"Sooo, Panther," she said, teasingly. "What was it like having the object of your affections so close?"  
"Shut up." Yusuke replied, covering his face with his mask.  
"You were awake?!"  
"Shhhh!" Yusuke slapped a hand over her mouth. "If I say anything about it, he might not do it again, and I'll physically  _die_."  
"Jeez, Panther. I didn't think you were a romantic."

But she settled back in her seat, still chuckling at the situation.


End file.
